starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuerzas Armadas de la República/Leyendas
The Essential Guide to Warfare *22 ABY |disuelta = 19 ABY |restaurada = |hideot = |era = *Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *República Galáctica **Ministerio de Defensa **Alto Mando de la República }} Las Fuerzas Armadas de la República, también conocido como las Fuerzas de la República y durante las Guerras Clon como las Fuerzas Armadas de la República, comprendían las fuerzas del Ejército, Armada y Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la República Galáctica. El Ejército estaba liderado por el Ministro y el Ministerio de Defensa, mientras que los oficiales, soldados, tripulación, y pilotos integraban las fuerzas armadas. Se organizaron en el Ejército de la República, la Armada de la República y el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la República. Los Guardias del Senado de la República y sus sucesores, los Guardias del Senado, no formaban parte de las fuerzas armadas. Fueron disueltas durante la Reforma de Ruusan y reemplazadas por las Fuerzas Judiciales. Sin embargo, se restableció como las Fuerzas Armadas de la República—también conocido como el Gran Ejército de la República—durante las Guerras Clon. La Reforma de Ruusan Después de la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan y la muerte de Lord Hoth, el Canciller Supremo hizo varios cambios a la República para impedir guerras posteriores. Estos cambios incluyeron la disolución de las Fuerzas Militares de la República y el permiso a los gobiernos planetarios de poseer pequeñas fuerzas defensivas. El Canciller también creó leyes contra la creación de grandes ejércitos o acumulaciones de armas, lo que desembocó en las Guerras Clónicas. La Guerra de los Clones Cuando la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes posó una amenaza enorme a la República, el tema de recrear un Ejército de la República se convirtió en un gran debate y finalmente se convirtió en el Gran Ejército de la República cuando le fueron otorgados poderes de emergencia al Canciller Supremo Palpatine por el Senado. El Gran Ejército compuesto por una parte de las Fuerzas Armadas de la República ("FAR"), que fue encabezada por Alto Mando de la República, que, hasta la Batalla de Coruscant, estaba bajo el liderazgo del Alto Consejo Jedi y el Senado Galáctico y sólo más tarde cayó bajo el control total del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden, el Ejército de la República se transformó en las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales. Ramas Ejército *Ejército de la República *Ejército de la Luz *Gran Ejército de la República Armada *Armada de la República *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la República Otros * Policía militar *Inteligencia de la República *Orden Jedi Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Días de Miedo'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República 17: Noches de Ira, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: [[Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel|''Rise of the Hutt Cartel]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: [[Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter|''Galactic Starfighter]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: [[Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan|''Shadow of Revan]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: [[Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire|''Knights of the Fallen Empire]] *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''El Consejo Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / novela / novela juvenil *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Halcón Milenario'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Sisde'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la República Galáctica